This invention pertains to the art of resilient mounting assemblies. The invention finds particular application in the mounting of load or weigh bars and will be described with particular reference thereto. It is to be appreciated, however, that the invention finds application in mounting other associated structures in which limited relative movement from flexing, vibration, expansion, or the like is to be permitted.
Heretofore, various structures including vehicles and stationary structures have been outfitted with weighing devices including load bars. Commonly, a structure which holds a material which is to be weighed is connected with a central portion of the load bar. The lower surface of the load bar is generally flat except for a downward extending fulcrum projection at each end. The fulcrumming projections rest on a second or supporting structure. A resilient mounting connects the ends of the load bar and the second structure together while allowing limited movement therebetween. Strain gauges are bonded to the load bar between the central and end portions to measure the flexing of the load bar under an applied load. The change in the electric properties of the strain gauges caused by deflection of the load bar is readily converted by well known circuitry to an indication of the applied load. An exemplarly prior art load bar mounting assembly is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,220, issued May 9, 1972 to Carl R. Harris.
The lower surface of the prior art load bars are commonly machined flat to provide a smooth surface to facilitate bonding the strain gauges. One problem with the prior art mounting assemblies is that machining the lowr surface flat in the central portions but with downward extending fulcrum portions at the ends is relatively difficult and expensive.
The resilient mounting between the load bar and the supporting structure allows limited movement which tends to wear the fulcrum projection. Another problem with the prior art load bar mounting assemblies is that replacement of the entire load bar is required to repair a worn fulcrum projection. The detailed machining required to produce the load bar and the accurate placement and the bonding of the strain gauges render the load bar a relatively expensive element to replace.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved load bar mounting assembly which overcomes the above referenced problems and others yet is relatively easy and inexpensive to install and replace.